


perfect sunshine saturday

by Queen Bee (untakenbeepun)



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Early Mornings, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/Queen%20Bee
Summary: Harrison and Drew share a lazy Saturday morning.
Relationships: Drew/Harrison (Kaleidotrope)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	perfect sunshine saturday

The sofa definitely had lumps in it.

That was Drew’s first thought as he hazily floated back into consciousness.

His second thought was that his shoulder was wet with Harrison’s drool, and there was an elbow digging into his side.

Light was flooding through the living room windows, catching dust in the air. Outside, he could hear the sounds of life returning to the town, as people bustled out of doors to enjoy the perfect sunshine Saturday.

Drew knew exactly how he wanted to spend his Saturday, and it strongly involved the person drooling on his shoulder. 

His arm wrapped around Harrison’s waist, holding him securely against him, as he leaned down to brush his lips against Harrison’s ear.

“Harrison,” he mumbled. “Time to wake up.”

All he got in reply was a grunt.

Drew grinned. “Harrison. You really have to wake up.”

Harrison’s face was pressed against Drew’s shoulder. “Or what?” 

“I’ll tickle you.”

There was a pause. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Drew drummed his fingers up and down on Harrison’s side. “Wouldn’t I?”

Harrison yelped and rolled off Drew, landing on the floor with an un-ceremonial thump. Drew held a laugh behind his hand.

On the floor, Harrison gave him the most adorable indignant look, pink hair flopping in front of his eyes as he pouted. Drew let out a splutter of a laugh, and while he was distracted, a glint flashed in Harrison’s eyes as he darted forward, wrapping his arms around Drew’s middle and dragging him down onto the floor. Drew retaliated, freeing his arms and diving onto Harrison, who let out a giggle. They wrestled on the floor for a few minutes before Drew climbed on top of Harrison, pinning his wrists against the floor.

“Oh no,” Harrison said with a grin, “you’ve caught me. Whatever will I do?”

Drew leaned down to kiss him, Harrison smiling against his lips. Gradually, his grip loosened on Harrison’s wrists, and Harrison’s arms slipped to wrap around Drew and pull him closer. They kissed on the carpet, bathed in light from the rising sun outside the window, until Drew shifted off of Harrison to rest at his side, pressing a grin into Harrison’s shoulder.

“Good morning,” he said.

Harrison grinned, pressing a kiss to Drew’s nose. “Good morning.”

Then he let out a groan, stretching his arms. “Everything aches.”

“That’s what you get for falling asleep on the sofa,” Drew said. “ _I_ suggested that we went to bed.”

Harrison rolled over, pressing his face against Drew’s chest. “But you were so warm. And comfy.”

Drew’s fingers trailed through Harrison’s hair. “You’d be comfier now if we had.”

Harrison made a contented noise from the back of his throat, his eyes fluttering shut as Drew continued to run his fingers through his hair. “I’m pretty comfy now,” he mumbled, snuggling closer into Drew’s chest.

Drew’s fingers stilled. “Oh no. You’re not gonna fall asleep on the floor.”

“But I have such a comfortable mattress!” Harrison said, holding tight onto Drew.

“If you get up, I’ll make you breakfast.”

Harrison eyes snapped open and lit up, raising his head and pressing his chin on Drew’s chest. “Pancakes?” he said, hopefully.

“Pancakes.”

Harrison leapt from Drew’s chest as if he hadn’t been half asleep before, suddenly bursting with energy. He dashed off to the bedroom to get dressed, leaving Drew dazed and grinning on the floor.

Lazy Saturdays with Harrison were his new favourite time of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [bee-elzebub](https://bee-ezlebub.tumblr.com/) and on twitter at [@untakenbeepun](https://twitter.com/untakenbeepun)


End file.
